1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a connector.
2. Description of the Related Art
A known connector is shown in FIG. 18A, and includes a synthetic resin housing 1 and a cavity 2 that extends through the housing 1 in forward and backward directions. A resiliently deflectable lock 3 projects from an inner surface of the cavity 2 and a front stop wall 4 is formed at the front end of the cavity 3. A terminal fitting can be connected to an end of a wire and inserted into the cavity 2 from behind. Forces generated by the insertion of the terminal fitting deform the lock 3. However, the lock 3 resiliently returns to an undeflected condition when the terminal fitting reaches a proper depth. Thus, the lock 3 holds the terminal fitting in the cavity 2 with the front end of the terminal fitting abutted against the front-stop wall 4. The housing 1 is formed by molds 5, 6 that are placed before and behind the lock 3 and the front-stop wall 4. The molds 5, 6 then are withdrawn forward and backward after the molten resin in the molds 5, 6 has solidified.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,193,551 and FIG. 18B herein disclose an attempt to reduce the size of the above-described connector. The connector of FIG. 18B is formed by molding a part of a housing 1 that includes the lock 3 and separately molding a part of the housing 1 that includes the front-stop wall 4. The two parts then are assembled together. This connector eliminates an undesirable reduction in the area of the front-stop wall 4 caused by the fact that the mold 5 in front of the lock 3 in the above connector is withdrawn as shown in FIG. 18(A). Thus, the front-stop wall 4 is secure even if the width of the cavity 2 becomes smaller. In this connector as well, the lock 3 and left and right side walls 7 adjacent to the lock 3 are spaced apart to permit the resilient deformation of the lock 3.
A known connector used in an environment that requires a watertight fit has a rubber ring mounted on an outer surface of a housing. The rubber ring then is squeezed between engaging surfaces of the housing and a mating housing. However, there is a concern that the rubber ring may be displaced forward or, in a worse case, may come off when the housings are separated. Additionally, a demand exists for smaller watertight connectors.
The present invention was developed in view of the above situation, and an object thereof is to provide a connector that can suitably meet a request to be made smaller and to maintain a good operability.
The invention is directed to a connector that has a housing with at least one cavity into which a terminal fitting is insertable. A sealing ring is mounted on an outer surface of the housing and closely contacts the housing. A mating housing is fittable on the outer side of the housing and the sealing ring is squeezed between two housings to provide a watertight seal between the housings. The connector further includes a holder mounted on the housing and provided with a stop wall for supporting the terminal fitting in the cavity at a limit position of the terminal fitting. The holder further has a sealing ring holding portion for engaging the sealing ring from a fitting direction and holding the sealing ring on the housing. Accordingly, the connector can be small, but also prevents a sealing ring from coming off.
A lock may project from an inner surface of the cavity for locking the terminal fitting that has been inserted to a proper depth in the cavity.
The holder is mountable on the housing main body from the front, and the stop wall is preferably a front-stop wall for supporting the terminal fitting inserted into the cavity at a front-limit position.
The holder with the front-stop wall is formed separately from the housing. Thus, it is not necessary to reduce the area of the front wall to remove the mold that molds the lock. Accordingly, the front wall can be secure even if the cavity is made smaller. Further, the rubber ring can be held securely in place by the rubber ring holding portion.
A retainer mount hole is formed in one side wall of the housing and intersects the cavity. A retainer is mountable in the retainer mount hole and is configured to lock the terminal fitting in the cavity. The retainer preferably comprises an auxiliary rubber ring holding portion for holding the rubber ring by engaging the rubber ring from the front.
The auxiliary rubber ring holding portion cooperates with rubber ring holding portion of the holder for holding the rubber ring more securely.
The retainer preferably is movable in the retainer mount hole between a partial locking position and a full locking position. The retainer has at least one locking piece that is retracted from the cavity to permit the insertion and withdrawal of the terminal fitting into and from the cavity when the retainer is in the partial locking position. However, the locking piece projects into the cavity to engage the terminal fitting when the retainer is in the full locking position. The auxiliary rubber ring holding portion preferably is formed by front and rear ends of the retainer with respect to the inserting direction of the retainer. The rear end of the retainer is engaged with the rubber ring from the front when the retainer is at the partial locking position. However, both the front and rear ends of the retainer are engaged with the rubber ring from the front when the retainer is at the full locking position to hold the rubber ring.
The retainer is mounted at the partial locking position in the retainer mount hole before the terminal fitting is inserted into the cavity, and the rear end of the retainer engages the rubber ring to prevent the rubber ring from coming off. The retainer is moved to the full locking position after the terminal is inserted into the cavity. Thus, the locking piece engages and locks the terminal fitting, and both the front and rear ends of the retainer engage the rubber ring. Thus, the rubber ring can be held more firmly.
The holder preferably comprises partition walls that are insertable adjacent the locks along a direction substantially normal to the direction of resilient deformation of the locks. The partition walls are inserted substantially to the base ends of the locks, and form side walls between the cavities that insulate the terminal fitting from other terminal fittings.
The partition walls at the sides of the locks are part of the holder. Thus, clearances between the locks and the partition walls can be made smaller independently of molds used for molding the housing. As a result, the connector can be made smaller.
The housing may have positioning portions that engage the corresponding partition walls and extending along an inserting direction of the partition walls.
Portions of adjacent cavities preferably are divided at least partly by housing partition walls. The respective holder partition walls are insertable into notches in the housing partition wall.
These and other objects, features and advantages of the present invention will become more apparent upon reading of the following detailed description of preferred embodiments and accompanying drawings. It should be understood that even though embodiments are described separately, single features thereof may be combined to additional embodiments.